Star Wars: Malice
by trayus-malice
Summary: A collection of stories about how a young Jedi Prodigy falls to the Dark Side only to rise again as the Grand Inquisitor of Palpatine's empire.
1. Dark Shadows

STAR WARS  
MALICE  
  
SCENE ONE: DARK SHADOWS  
  
It is a trying time for the Republic. The Clone Wars have begun  
  
explosively on the world of Geonosis and even now hoards of Clone  
  
Troopers from the Galactic Republic are spreading out through the galaxy to stamp the fires of secession out once and for all.  
  
In the Senate, a motion forwarded by Chancellor Palpatine himself is  
  
being considered to grant Jedi Knights commissions to lead the new  
  
Grand Army of the Republic. It is a motion that has met with some  
  
resistance from both the senate and within the ranks of the Jedi  
  
themselves....  
  
Jay-Zan Odanna and his brother Ry-Zan stood on a balcony of the  
  
Jedi Temple overlooking the beautiful reddish glow on the horizon from  
  
Corruscant's setting sun. "Almost seems like an omen doesn't it?" Ry-Zan asked his twin. Jay-Zan looked at him with an arched eyebrow, his face all but impassive, as was his style. "What do you mean?" he asked. A sad expression crossed Ry-Zan's face. "The sunset. With everything going on it's almost like the sunset of an era here. I mean I can almost FEEL it  
  
in the Force." Jay-Zan shook his head. "You know I don't have much skill with seeing the future Ry-Zan. The Force doesn't speak to me like that."  
  
Ry-Zan patted his brother on his back. "Yes, but your talents lie  
  
elsewhere, like in mind reading and telekinesis. I have NEVER  
  
heard of a Padawan even getting a stalemate from Master Windu at holo  
  
chess before, much less beating him. Yes, your talents are with your  
  
mind brother."  
  
Jay-Zan smiled slightly, something that pleased his brother for  
  
although they were identical twins except for hair color (Jay-Zan  
  
had black and Ry-Zan had blonde), both were extreme opposite in personality. Ry-Zan was a very passionate person and he wore those  
  
passions on his sleeve. He had been chided many times by his  
  
master for his lack of control in emotional situations. Jay-Zan on the other hand was an exact opposite. He was controlled to the point where people thought he was cold and distant. He seemed almost unemotional at times, but those who knew him well realized that his emotions were just as volatile as his brother's, he just never let it show. They were both startled to hear a pair of feet behind them.  
  
Turning, they saw two other Padawan walk up. Jay-Zan's smile grew slightly.  
  
"Well well, look what the Womprat dragged in." Ry-Zan said as  
  
Anakin Skywalker and Janarra Indi approached his friends. Jay-Zan stepped forward and shook hands with Skywalker. Although Anakin was a year senior to both the brothers, he was still a good friend to them.  
  
They had been one of the first to accept him when he had come to the  
  
temple ten years prior.  
  
Jay-Zan smiled at Janarra. Deep down he had feelings for her that  
  
extended beyond the great friendship they currently had, but he  
  
could never let anyone know that. Feelings like that could get a person  
  
kicked out of the Jedi order and that was something he just would  
  
not do.  
  
"How was Naboo?" Jay-Zan asked averting his eyes from Janarra.  
  
Anakin smiled. "Was fine. A nice vacation after Geonosis." he said  
  
looking at his new mechanical hand. "Well, no one deserved it more  
  
than you buddy." Ry-Zan said. "After all you went through and all."  
  
"Thanks." Anakin said with a sheepish smile.  
  
All four Padawan looked up as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Morpheus Rayanne  
  
walked onto the balcony. They bowed as the Master Jedi walked  
  
towards them.  
  
"Well well," Morpheus said with a grin, "It seems that the  
  
Galactic Senate isn't the only debating body in session tonight." "Indeed." Obi Wan replied. "Is there any news?" Ry-Zan asked. Morpheus nodded. "The senate has approved the measure by a three to one margin. Jedi Master's will be given special commissions as Generals to lead the new army." A scowl crossed Ry-Zan's face. "What's the matter, young Padawan?" Obi Wan asked. "You don't seem very happy at this news."  
  
"I'm not master." Ry-Zan said through gritted teeth, "We are  
  
keepers of the peace, not soldiers. It's not our place to be forcing our ideals or anyone else's on others."  
  
"We are protecting innocent people from a band of greedy  
  
warmongers who want nothing more than to dominate the galaxy!" Janarra  
  
protested, "I think that it is the highest calling a Jedi could  
  
have." Ry-Zan shook his head. "I still don't think that it's our place to fight this war. We have become too mired in the Republic's  
  
politics and I fear we will all suffer for it." 


	2. Shifting Allegiances

STAR WARS  
MALICE SCENE TWO: SHIFTING ALLEGIANCES  
  
The Clone Wars rage on and times are growing worse. In a monumental decision, the Senate has passed a resolution granting special commissions to Jedi Masters and Knights to lead the newly formed Army of the Republic. This decision has had broad ramifications for not only the leaders of the Republic, but the leaders of the Jedi themselves. Even now, many Jedi are finding themselves torn in an ethical dilemma because they fear they have become too entangled in the Republics policies and politics. Some Jedi have begun to desert the order, preferring instead to follow the banner of Count Douku and his separatist forces. Others, while not breaking away from the order completely, have pledged their support through other activities.  
  
Deep into the night, Ry-Zan Odanna walked quietly through there Jedi Temple out onto the main street. He walks among the people of the  
  
city in normal civilian attire. He walks far from the temple eventually coming to a small pub Called the Null Zone. He walks inside and orders a drink, then settles into a dimly lit booth.  
  
After waiting for several minutes of impatient waiting, a tall  
  
hooded figure walks in. His piercing eyes fix on Ry-Zan and the  
  
Padawan gets up finishing his drink with a gulp, and moves into the  
  
street with him.  
  
"Greetings, young Odanna." a deep voice said from underneath the  
  
hood. "Greetings, milord." Ry-Zan replied. "It is as you said it  
  
would be; the Jedi are to command this new Clone Army."  
  
"This is news indeed. You have done well. My master will be pleased." the hooded man said. "Thank you Lord Tyranus" Ry-Zan replied. "I am honored to serve."  
  
The Sith Lord nodded. "Soon, young Odanna, your mission will be  
  
complete and you can join us on our quest to restore order and  
  
justice to the galaxy." Ry-Zan nodded. "I would hope sooner than later milord. My weak willed peers are beginning to grate on me. I fear my tolerance for it will not be sufficient to see me through."  
  
Tyranus patted Ry-Zan on the shoulder. "Patience, my young student. Soon enough you will make your mark on the future of this galaxy. In the meantime, I have a new task for you." Ry-Zan hid the disappointed look from his face and nodded. "What is  
  
thy bidding, milord?"  
  
"I want you to go into the Temple Archives. There is an object there that my master wishes to have. It is a holocron..."  
  
"Milord," Ry-Zan gasped, "Holocrons are stored only in the most  
  
secure area of the Archives. It is guarded around the clock. Getting  
  
in will not be easy." "I am aware of this, nevertheless I must have it." The Sith Lord said with power behind his voice. Ry-Zan paused a second then replied. "I will contact you when I have  
  
it, milord."  
  
"Good." was all that Tyranus said before walking away and leaving Ry- Zan alone to his thoughts.  
  
~~~Meanwhile, back at the temple~~~  
  
Jay-Zan sat quietly by the heating unit of his room sipping his tea and reading from a book titled 'The Complete History of Corvis  
  
Minor.' Corvis Minor was a small insignificant world in the Outer  
  
Rim with a rather unspectacular history, but it did have one quality  
  
that Jay-Zan liked... peace and quiet. He looked at his chrono and  
  
noticed the time. Closing the book he picked up his lightsaber and  
  
his comlink. "Janarra, it's almost time for our shift at the Archive  
  
Vault. Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm already there waiting on you, slowpoke." her voice came back  
  
with it's sarcastic tone. Jay-Zan shook his head and placed the comlink in his belt.  
It didn't take him long to reach the Vault where he and Janarra relieved two other senior Padawan who were pulling guard.  
  
"Another boring night of guard duty." Janarra said. "Anakin's lucky! He and Master Obi-Wan left this morning to take charge of an Army Battle Group that's headed for the Outer Rim. They get all the  
  
excitement."  
  
"A Jedi does not crave excitement." Jay-Zan said intoning the  
  
code. "We Jedi seek peace and calm."  
"Can you sound ANY MORE like Master Yoda??" Janarra said  
  
scornfully. "I swear that you are he are related somehow."  
  
Jay-Zan favored that comment with a look of disdain. "I just understand  
  
what he says better than you do. Emotion has no place in a Jedi's  
  
decision making process. We have too much power at our fingertips  
  
that could be used dreadfully."  
  
Janarra sighed. "I know, but I want to do SOMETHING! I mean, it's  
  
not like I want to go fight the war all by myself. I wish we didn't  
  
have to fight it at all! It's just that I don't want to be sitting  
  
here cooling my heels while everyone else gets to go out and make a  
  
real contribution to saving the Republic!"  
  
Jay-Zan smiled emptying the tea from his cup. "Patience Janarra. I am sure that soon Master Ryat will get a mission too and you and he  
  
will be off on great adventures." "I hope so." Janarra replied leaning against the cool vault door, "Else I might be the only casualty in this war to die from BOREDOM."  
  
Jay-Zan was about to reply when he noticed his brother walking  
  
up. "Ry-Zan, what are you doing up this late?" he asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep so I took a walk." Ry-Zan said yawning, "Good and  
  
tired now though."  
  
Jay-Zan yawned too. "Speaking of which, I guess I am a little more tired than I thought." Ry-Zan smiled, said "Why don't you get  
  
yourself some more of that stimcaf tea?" "Can't leave Janarra here alone." Jay-Zan replied.  
  
"Go ahead." Ry-Zan said with a wave of his hand, "I'll cover you  
  
until you get back." Jay-Zan smiled slightly. "You're sure?" he asked. "Go on brother. Just don't be too long."  
  
Jay-Zan nodded. "Ok, but you're going to have to make my security  
  
sweep inside for me." "Not a problem." Ry-Zan said and watched as Jay-Zan walked to the elevator and got in. He then turned to Janarra. "I'll go make the rounds. Be back in a flash." "Ok." she replied trying to stifle her own yawn.  
  
Inside, he walked down the rows and rows of shelves and cabinets  
  
that held artifacts dating from the beginning of the Republic. What  
  
he was searching for, however, wasn't from that era, but from even  
  
longer before. It had been recovered ten years prior after the  
  
invasion of Naboo from a mysterious ship that was rumored to belong  
  
to a Sith Lord. Searching through the archives he finally  
  
came to the small pyramid shaped object. He examined the strange  
  
markings on the outside for a moment, then placed the holocron inside  
  
a small bag he carried. There were no alarms inside because no Jedi  
  
ever figured on another stealing anything from the vault. It was  
  
supposedly too well protected. he thought to himself.  
  
Ry-Zan quickly made his way back out the door and sealed it just as Jay-Zan was walking back up to him. "Everything ok?" Jay-Zan asked.  
  
Ry-Zan smiled. "Quiet as a tomb." he yawned again. "I'm going to  
  
bed. Good night."  
  
Jay-Zan nodded and Janarra, who was barely awake herself, waved  
  
lazily.  
  
Ry-Zan made his way back to his room and inside. He took the object and set it down on his desk then pulled out his comlink. "Milord, it's done." he said. "Good work." came the deep voice from the other side, "Meet me tomorrow in sub-level 3A. The place is called the  
  
Bastion."  
  
The link was cut and Ry-Zan was once again alone with his thoughts.... 


	3. Shattered Illusions

STAR WARS  
MALICE SCENE THREE: SHATTERED ILLUSIONS  
  
Darkness is engulfing the Galactic Republic. Already the separatists of Count Douku have begun attacks on dozens of worlds leaving behind charred hulks where once thriving societies had been. Many blame the separatists for starting this war, but a growing vocal minority has begun to wonder if maybe the seeds for this came not from greedy beings without, but from greedy beings within.  
Into this disillusionment comes Ry-Zan Odanna. Even now, as he wakes in the morning he faces a crisis of conscience, yet he will do nothing to stray from his course. He is determined that what he is doing is the right thing and that his fellow Jedi are gravely mistaken to support the Republic. His frustration with them grows daily and is slowly giving way to anger.  
Little does he realize though that his Jedi superiors aren't nearly as oblivious to what is going on around them as he would hope and that he is in fact being closely watched.  
  
Jedi Master Morpheus Rayanne stood stoically in the Jedi Council chambers. His face registered none of the emotional turmoil he was feeling inside. Next to him stood Master Landus Horvan. He too wore a neutral expression on his face but Morpheus knew that inside he must be dying.  
"So it is true then?" Morpheus heard Landus ask of Master Windu. "Ry- Zan has betrayed us?"  
Mace Windu sat calmly and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. The security droid we had monitoring him confirmed that he stole the artifact from the archive vault last night. He was also seen meeting someone in the lower levels last evening. That combined with the com logs we have leave no doubt that he has been working for Count Douku."  
"What do you intend to do then?" Morpheus asked. "We cannot allow that Sith Artifact into Douku's hands. He's fallen to the Dark Side and already too powerful as it is. Handing him Sith information will only make a bad situation worse."  
"Agreed we are in this." Master Yoda said, "Into Douku's hands this artifact must not fall." "Still, there may be an opportunity here." Morpheus said. "If we can catch Ry-Zan while he is making the drop, we might be able to trace his contact and uncover the whole network."  
Mace nodded. "I agree, but what about your Padawan? This could create an ethical dilemma for him." Morpheus shook his head. "Not Jay-Zan. His priority is first and foremost to the Jedi Order." "True, your words are. Loyal and true, young Jay-Zan is. Nevertheless, too painful for him this would still be. Of this, he must be kept out." Yoda said.  
"Master Yoda, I have never hidden anything from my Padawan. What you're asking me to do is to deceive him." Morpheus said. "No." Mace said, "We're asking you to not tell him until after the operation is complete."  
"He will wonder what is going on. The boy is very perceptive and something like this won't slip by unnoticed." Morpheus countered. "What should I tell him when he asks, and believe me he WILL ask."  
  
"Tell him the truth." Mace replied. "Tell him that you are on a mission to uncover a traitor and that you can say no more." Morpheus swallowed hard and nodded. "As you wish." He said and turned to walk out. Landus followed him quietly until after they got out the door, then he turned and faced him.  
"How could I not see this coming?" Landus asked. "He has had a dissenting opinion for quite some time now, but I thought it was just the impetuousness and idealism of youth. I never imagine that it would come to this." He hung his head low.  
  
Morpheus placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault Landus. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it." Landus looked up and for the first time Morpheus could see how deeply the man was hurt. "How can I be certain? I mean I am the one who was his teacher, his mentor. I am the one who has been his father for the past nine years! Surely I could have done something? Seen some warning sign." Morpheus shook his head. "You trained him the best that you could. You gave him every tool he needed for success. The choice was his and he made it, not you." Landus nodded. "Yes, but still I must bear some of the responsibility for this failure." He took a deep breath. "Enough of this. We have a mission and not much time. I will meet you at Monument Plaza." Morpheus nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "May the Force be with you my friend." Landus accepted the blessing with a half hearted smile. "May it be with us all tonight."  
  
Like he had done many times before, Ry-Zan slipped quietly out of the temple in normal civilian garb and made his way toward Monument Plaza where he would take the shuttle down to the sub levels. He looked over his shoulder and reached out with the Force trying to sense any prying minds and found none. Satisfied, he moved on quickly.  
He walked to the shuttle that went to the Senate depot and boarded quietly. There he sat with the holocron in his pocket as the shuttle moved through the Corruscant traffic towards his meeting.  
  
Jay-Zan sat in the temple library sipping tea and reading a book on Teras Kasi fighting Techniques. Hand to hand had never been his forte and he was trying to read up and maybe spar, if he could find a partner who would mop the floor with him at first chance.  
He stood when he saw his master Morpheus walking toward him at a brisk pace. He immediately knew something was amiss by the look on his face.  
"What is it master?" Jay-Zan asked, concerned. "I have been given a mission by the counsel and I must leave immediately." Morpheus replied. Jay- Zan put the book down and finished his tea in one gulp. "I am ready master." He said, but Morpheus shook his head. "No, this is a mission that I alone must undertake." "Master?" Jay-Zan said taken aback. "What's going on?"  
Morpheus placed a hand on Jay-Zan's shoulder. "I cannot tell you. The counsel has forbade it. Now, I must go. Relax now and focus inward. You will need all of your strength soon."  
The Jedi Master turned and walked past his apprentice who stood there with an almost dazed expression on his face. He still looked that way when Janarra found him moments later.  
"Hey you? What's the Bantha in the headlight stare for?" she asked in her typical spunky way. Jay-Zan looked at where Morpheus had walked off for a moment longer then turned to face her.  
"Master Morpheus just went on a mission without me." He said, still disbelieving. "Janarra stepped back and looked at him. "Wow," she said, "It's been a long time since he didn't take you on a mission. Since you were." "Thirteen." Jay-Zan finished for her. "Ever since before we had to pull Master Kenobi and Anakin out of that nest of Gundarks."  
Janarra chuckled. "You know he still insists that he had that taken care of by the time you arrived." Jay-Zan didn't laugh. "Something isn't right." He said, "Let's find Ry-Zan. He usually knows what's goin on."  
"I just came from his room and he isn't there." Janarra said. Jay-Zan suddenly had an icy feeling in his gut. "Come on." He said. "Where are we going??" Janarra asked following him to the door of the Temple. He turned back to face her. "To find Master Morpheus. I suspect that whatever he is doing involves my brother somehow." "Did the Force tell you this?" Janarra asked as they walked down the steps of the Temple. "Just a hunch." Jay-Zan replied, "Now come on!"  
Janarra shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this." 


	4. Waivering Faith

STAR WARS  
MALICE SCENE FOUR: WAIVERING FAITH  
  
Darkness is engulfing the Galactic Republic. Already the separatists of Count Douku have begun attacks on dozens of worlds leaving behind charred hulks where once thriving societies had been. Many blame the separatists for starting this war, but a growing vocal minority has begun to wonder if maybe the seeds for this came not from greedy beings without, but from greedy beings within.  
Into this disillusionment comes Ry-Zan Odanna. Even now, as he faces a crisis of conscience, he will do nothing to stray from his course. He is determined that what he is doing is the right thing and that his fellow Jedi are gravely mistaken to support the Republic. Feeling this, he has taken matters into his own hands by providing clandestine support to Count Douku and his separatists.  
While he knows that by doing this he risks his status in the Jedi order and even his life, he has begun to be consumed by his anger and frustration at the Jedi leadership. Now he travels a path very different from the one he has walked his whole life and it might be leading him to disaster.  
  
Ry-Zan stepped off the hover-bus into the senate depot and walked quickly to a turbo-lift. As he approached, another human, older male with a balding head tried to get in the lift. Ry-Zan looked him in the eye and waved his hand subtly. "This isn't the lift you want." He said. "This isn't the lift I want." The man repeated and walked on leaving Ry-Zan alone with the lift. He stepped inside and pushed the button to take him to his desired level.  
  
Not far from the lift, Morpheus Rayanne watched the Jedi Padawan enter the lift through binoculars. He then lifted his comlink to his face. "Landus, he's in the lift." He said  
High above in an average speeder, Landus began to descend into the lower levels. "I have him in sight." He said spotting Ry-Zan in the lift. "Take the other lift and I'll meet you on that level."  
Morpheus placed his comlink into his tunic and moved to the other lift to follow. As he looked down into Corruscant's seedy underworld, he could feel a malevolent presence in the Force and strong too. He reached down and felt the comforting presence of his lightsaber. Deep inside, he used the Force and calmed his nerves.  
  
Jay-Zan Odanna and Janarra Indi soared high above in a small speeder that they had taken from the speeder dock at the temple. He followed Morpheus to the plaza and had watched as he followed his brother into the underworld. "What's going on?" Janarra asked from the seat next to him. "I don't know but I am going to find out." Jay-Zan replied as his hit the throttle and dove down following his master and brother.  
  
Down below, Ry-Zan stepped from the lift and looked over his shoulder. He could feel the presence of the one he sought and he followed it down to a street intersection. He looked at the building on the corner and immediately knew it was his destination; It was the Dark Side Inn. He walked in and asked the clerk, a Rodian, for Mr. Ranus. The name came up as being in room 1138. He walked quickly to the room and knocked. The door opened and inside sat a man that he instantly recognized. He walked in, closed the door and bowed deeply. "Greetings milord. I have what you asked for."  
  
Morpheus walked to the street corner just in time to meet Landus as he grounded the speeder he was in. "He went in there." Landus said pointing to the Inn. Morpheus nodded, taking mental note of the irony but saying nothing about it. "I sense a disturbing presence there." Was all he said. Landus nodded and they moved forward to the door. They moved inside and found the Rodian at the desk just as Ry-Zan had. "Where is the man that just entered?" Landus said using the Force to coax the truth out of the clerk. The clerk told them and they walked quickly toward the room.  
  
Outside in the street, Jay-Zan nearly jumps out of the speeder as it lands and dashes toward the Inn with Janarra following closely behind. He reached inside his robe and pulled out his lightsaber. "What are you doing?" Janarra asked him. "I think were going to need them!" Jay-Zan said as he dashed through the door and ran past the clerk. "They're down that way! I feel them!"  
  
In the room, Ry-Zan held out the holocron to Douku who stood and took it into his hand and smiled. "You have done well, my young student." He said. "But you have led us both into danger." Ry-Zan looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" At that moment a knock on the door pounded through. Ry-Zan reached out through the Force and felt the presence of his Master and Master Morpheus. He turned to Douku with a shocked expression. "Yes," Douku said, "you have led them right to us. Perhaps you weren't as careful as you thought?" The door flew inward and Morpheus kicked it in. he and Landus entered with lightsabers ablaze. "Weapons down!" Landus said, ready to strike. The tall hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal his face and Morpheus looked stunned. "Douku." He said between clenched teeth. Next to him, Landus moved suddenly. "Landus NO!" Morpheus shouted, but it was too late. Landus had lunged for Douku and had been blocked by the old Jedi Master. Jumping, Morpheus got between Douku and Landus before the old man's killing blow could fall and blocked it with his lightsaber. "Brave, but it won't stop me from killing you." Was all that Douku said.  
Landus stood and turned to see Ry-Zan glaring at him. "THIS is what it comes to master. The weak versus the strong." The boy's lightsaber ignited and he stepped closer. "How could you?" Landus asked, the pain in his voice all too evident, "I trained you! I trusted you! I was a mentor and father to you! How could you betray us like this?"  
Behind them, Morpheus was holding his own against Douku, but it looked as if the old man wasn't even breaking a sweat. "You fight well." Douku said, "But I don't think it will be enough." Morpheus smiled. "I love it when people underestimate me." He said and jumped at Douku. They crashed through the thin wall of the hotel and spilled out into the alley outside. Humans and aliens alike scattered as the Sith Lord and his Jedi opponent stood and shook off the dust from their robes. "Impressive," Douku said "but I am afraid I must go now. We will continue this another time to be sure."  
Morpheus lunged at the man but was too late as Douku jumped into the air to land on his swoop and race off into the night.  
  
Inside, Jay-Zan and Janarra came to the shattered door to fine Ry-Zan and Landus clashing fiercely inside. Jay-Zan was startled as he saw something in Landus' eyes that he had never seen before. RAGE.  
"Ry-Zan Stop!" his brother shouted, but the fallen Padawan continued to battle with his master. "We have to do something! Landus will kill him!" Jay-Zan said turning to Janarra.  
They watched almost helpless as Landus battered Ry-Zan back to the wall with a flurry of furious blows from his jade green lightsaber. A final round house kick from the Jedi Master sent the bleeding Ry-Zan sliding to the floor.  
Landus stood over his fallen apprentice his lightsaber held at the ready. "I gave you EVERYTHING, boy! I treated you like a FATHER!" he growled. He began to slowly raise his humming blade above the fallen Padawan for the killing strike. "I cannot allow you to go to Douku!" he said swinging the lightsaber down hard.  
It was met with a crash by Jay-Zan's blue blade. Landus looked at him furiously. "What are you DOING!?" he demanded. Jay-Zan remained calm as he channeled all his strength into keeping Landus' blade away from his brother. "He may have betrayed you, but you are STILL a Jedi! We have a code!"  
"The code be damned!" Landus spat back as he yanked away his blade. Jay-Zan took up a guard position between the Jedi Master and the fallen Padawan. "What did the code mean to him!?! Nothing! That's what! He betrayed us all!"  
"I will not condone my brother's actions but I will not allow any of us to drop to that level!" Jay-Zan said, steeling himself for another attack. "I won't either." Janarra said stepping up next to Jay-Zan. "Nor will I." came Morpheus' voice from behind Landus.  
Morpheus walked toward his fellow Jedi Master with his blade still activated. The look in his eyes was deadly serious. "I think you should hand your lightsaber over to me." He said.  
Landus looked down at his glowing blade for a long moment then shut it off. Without looking he handed it to Morpheus. "Take it. I can't use it anymore." He said.  
Jay-Zan let out a sigh of relief and shut down his own lightsaber.  
It was at that moment that Ry-Zan struck. 


End file.
